


粒子城之夜

by Mrjeweler



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjeweler/pseuds/Mrjeweler
Summary: “过来这边。”“干什么？”“过来，看看外面。”“这个世界已经变了，警车。战争结束了。”





	粒子城之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年塞伯坦年会时与阿音合出的奥震&盾警无料《Golden Days》里我的部分

他真的这样做了。在不必要的时候外出消遣，理由是为了扰乱高度运转的逻辑处理中心。临近午夜的铁堡不像白天那样热闹，或者我们说，混乱——遍地都是怨天尤人的钉子和异见者——现在不能像那样。现在应该休息，应该与重要之人团聚，应该安静。

安静，安——静。这是好事。警车想。安静意味着平和，意味着和平，即使无序不可避免，人们总是悖离逻辑，但生活在平淡无奇的轨迹中总归是一件不可多得的好事。四百万年的战争让他忘记了和平的景象、和平的滋味，可从没让他忘记这个词的写法，或是它所代表的意义。他受过的那些背叛、那些误解，无一不是为了让这份来之不易的安静延续得更加长远而应然……噢。他差点忘记了，他是为了放松才出来散步。

这个习惯持续过很多年，但也被摒弃了很多年，自从意识到散步不仅不能削减内心的焦虑，反倒会增大被杀死的几率之后，他就再也没在什么独自一人的夜里出门散步过。更多的时候他会与下属们待在一起，或者坐在会议室里，领袖总是不介意与杰出的谋略家深入讨论战局。这时爵士会拍着他的肩膀与擎天柱的手臂，笑着说很晚了，先生们，我们该去听听音乐，喝点高纯。

他会听见爵士低缓动人的歌声，唱着他还在派特雷克斯时就听过的遥远歌谣，轻柔的歌声仿佛融化在凝滞的空气里，带着深夜的厚重。从垂死中复苏的塞伯坦，没有灯光的临时基地，只有月球 2 号的光芒透过他身后的窗户照进室内，被战争侵袭得疲累不堪的战士们席地而坐，大黄蜂蜷着身子偎在他附近，杯子和他的小队坐在好战者们中间，麻烦的老兵叼着半截指头黏糊糊地念叨着老掉牙的英雄故事，一个不算陌生的面孔沉默地坐在墙角擦拭一柄长剑，感知器在他旁边颇有兴趣地打量着他身侧的白色刀鞘，敲敲光滑的面板以示赞赏。啰嗦举着能量块，步伐轻盈地——至少在他看来仍旧如此——穿梭在满地的汽车人中。他们绷得太紧了，平静是战争中的奢侈品，尤其是在现有的命运与往后的愿景皆无所望之时。于是他们争先要来啰嗦手里的高纯，品尝着对方嘴里的苦涩，一醉方休。

他应该去一个有窗户的地方，在幽暗中听着清亮的歌声，与人分享一杯高纯，尽管他从未那样做过。

这让他想到啰嗦的油吧。那里有窗户，也有歌声清亮的爵士，他甚至可以再请啰嗦递给他一个分装好的能量块，但那已经不同了。啰嗦不会轻盈地走来，爵士不会再在舞台之下唱歌，他也不会倚靠在窗前盯着自己投映在地上的影子。

横炮给他发来一条充满醉意的信息，年轻的小伙子还在与他阔别已久的兄弟耗费难得的休息日。他冷着脸将它删除。

但冒失的小子提醒了他一件事，寻光号尚未出发，他仍有处可去。

按照补天士的申请，寻光号没有停放在通常使用的港口，这为一些船员提供了便利。背离在通天晓的担保下维持着特殊的油吧生意，他巧舌如簧的说辞甚至能将这并不理想的位置变成竞争优势——“除了警车这种无趣的家伙，谁不想在这艘‘传奇之船’上喝两杯呢？”但他理智地提醒自己，那里环境封闭，人声嘈杂，无友无伴。直到他站在银白色的船体下，被五彩斑斓的灯光闪得光镜不适，他才停止这么做。

量子飞船舱门大开，偶尔有几个身影从里面走出来，看上去这糟糕的位置并不能因为背离绘声绘色的演讲得到一丁点儿加分——除了警车这种无趣的家伙，谁会想穿过通天晓的安全检查去喝两杯呢？

当然，酒保一定会跳起来大声抗议：“我是为了给朋友们一个愉快的地方！别以为铁堡那些鱼龙混杂的油吧比得上背离记！”

朋友。他差点笑出声来。朋友，多么令人期待。

“你在这里做什么？”

一个声音。

是的，“一个声音”。他的生活轨迹曾因为它几度改变。警车看向声音传来的方向，熟悉的身影就立在面前。I.M.D.、新学院、霸王，他已经忘记上一次与合金盾正常地谈话是什么样子了，或许那时他会忘记该叫他合金盾，甚至从不知晓这个名字背后的意义。

“你手里是什么？”

他没有回答合金盾的问题，指了指对方手中的一小杯高纯。合金盾的进气系统轻微地提高了转速，仿佛仍对警车抱有敌意——前不久那场激烈的争执让他不得不抱有敌意。因为这一连串事情，他们的关系变得更加恶劣了，他应该再清楚不过了，但一分钟前他还是叫住了警车，然后把自己置于这种尴尬的境地，他究竟为什么这么做？合金盾收紧了手指，玻璃杯中的浅色液体微微波动起来，扬起一丝熟悉的香气。

当这丝香气在大脑模块中唤起好几段遥远的记忆时，他回答道：“粒子城的特产。你知道的。”

警车明白他该走了。

但合金盾仿佛看不见他紧绷的面甲，悠然举起杯子在护目镜前晃了晃，自顾自地说下去：“我要是早点知道你来，兴许能多带一杯出来透气。你该给我发一条私讯——我假设你还有幸记得频道。不对，我猜你早就把它删掉了。”

“透气，是啊。”

他的视线穿过那杯高纯锁在合金盾的护目镜上，仿佛能看到他面甲上的躲闪——他知道合金盾是故意的。这种戏码常常在他们中上演，时轻时重，可以涉及每一件发生在他们之间的事情，从前的亲密无间、过往的通同一气、如今的针锋相对，几乎到了以戳痛对方为乐的地步。有时他会败下阵来，但不是这次。 

“你确实需要见见光，_锁芯_。”

接下来他就感到颈部管线被握紧，机体被一股力量按在了寻光号的外壁上，金属板挤压着门翼，他艰难地偏过头瞪着合金盾，对方光镜里的怒火隔着一层护目镜都能灼烫他的镜头。合金盾他按住了他的能量循环管道，这比卡住换气系统的主电缆还让他不适，缺乏休息的四肢逐渐变得酸软起来，战争结束以来他盘算过很多事情，过量的运算从没压垮过他，但他今天第一次真正感到了疲倦。

“合金盾，放手。”

合金盾当然听得出那些话里的乏累，也的确懂得那种语气，就像那次屠杀后经历得还不够多似的。他对此感到意外，却也并不那么惊讶，他知道警车手中握着许多见不得光的把柄，并且用它们做着许多肮脏透顶的事，就算塞伯坦最缜密的大脑也需要停止计算去休息一会儿。良知告诉他不能继续掐着警车，但如果他还对发条——发条，发条。他祷告着小家伙的名字——如果他还对发条有任何一丝愧疚他就不可能……！

“……你知道我不会。你知道我不能。”合金盾压低声音说到。

施加在警车脖子上的力道轻了不少，至少能量液能继续流畅地在体内循环了。过了一会儿，合金盾沉默地贴近他的头雕，金属与金属相触，发出清脆而绵长的声音。记忆医师垂下了手臂。

“坐。”他向警车做了个邀请的手势，“我知道你不喜欢共用，待会进去给你拿一杯。”

“不用了，我不习惯那个味道了。”

“哦……对，哈哈。”合金盾笑了两声，凑近杯子喝了一口高纯，“这个味道总归太年轻了些。但不妨碍它一如既往地好闻。”

“它就像空气，在那里随处可见。”合金盾将剩下的高纯洒在地面上，让熟悉的味道在他们周围扩散开来，“名副其实的粒子城特产，可惜如今大家都喝惯了那些太烈的玩意儿。”

“我必须时刻保持清醒。”警车嗅着那些清淡的气味分子，恬静而放松，就像战争打响前每个太阳周期从铁堡回到住处的平和。那时他不需要整天绷着神经，只需在恰当的时候运用他强大的推理能力，再加上办事利落的热血搭档，一切就可以迎刃而解。

“我们不一样，警车。也许你不需要麻痹自己就能活下去，但你不明白我曾过着怎样的日子。”合金盾摩挲着指关节的连接件，上面有几丝砂纸的划痕，他不太擅长这种复杂的活路，这让他的装甲总是有一些不易察觉的痕迹。发条就记得很清楚，会在恰当的时候提醒他换颗粒更加细腻的型号，他在那双关切的目光下打磨过几百万年了，但如今他失去了那些。那种感觉就像溺在锈海里，有一根锁链来救他，可他不出去，他宁愿在海里窒息而死也不愿跟随那条锁链上岸，但他一直紧紧抓着它，仿佛正挣扎着求生似的，直到亲眼看着那条锁链砰然断裂。

他仍旧溺在锈海里，挣扎着想要离开。

警车没有再说一句话，他沉默地看着远方的城市，红蜘蛛的高塔耸立在建筑群中，翼形装饰突兀地戳进塔尖的墙壁，就像一架盛气凌云的飞机倒栽在地——等着吧，该死的。他的视线变得狭促起来，停滞已久的逻辑中心又有重新运转的趋势，有一只手搭上了他的肩膀。

“得了吧。你再怎么盯红蜘蛛也不会掉下来的，何况他是飞行单位。”

“这不是你该管的事情。”

“是啊。我就该把你一个人扔在这里，让你咬牙切齿地看我们开心，而不是在这里浪费一个美好的夜晚。”

“你到底懂什么？这根本就不是什么所谓的、美好的夜晚！红蜘蛛不仅管理着整个塞伯坦，甚至连威震天都活得逍遥自在——他是个战争罪人！他们都是霸天虎的领导者！你知道我们的处境有多糟糕吗？”

“我简直无法与你交流。”合金盾猛地站起身，加大冷却扇的频率，“我真……哦——够了。警车，我不想再把你掀起来一次。”

警车似乎意识到自己的不合时宜，他按住音频接收器附近一块隐隐作痛的装甲板，发出一声沉重的叹息。

合金盾重新坐回警车身边，他们中间隔着一个玻璃杯，坐得很近，月球 2 号的光芒在晶莹剔透的棱角上折射出明亮的光点，在渐深的夜里安静地闪烁着。警车的手肘撑在膝盖上，垂着头雕，镜头几乎没有聚焦，合金盾倚着寻光号的外壁，漫无目的地描绘着头顶的星空，讶异地发现他想象不出任何东西。背离记的音响闷闷地从舱门深处传出来，但那传不进任何一个音频接收器里，黑暗隔绝了一切，五彩斑斓的灯光仿佛在另一个世界摇晃，这个角落里没有喧哗渗进来，唯一存在的只有彼此。

他们一直坐到最后一缕熟悉的气味也消失。警车瞥见身边的同伴动了几下。

“你不该来这里。以普神的名义，不，以‘情迷粒子城’的名义……明天不要再来了。”

他看着合金盾站起身，拾起杯子，杯底聚集着一小滩尚未洒净的液体，粒子城的景致忽然在他脑子里打起转来：交错的公路、复杂的飞行航线、繁忙的穿梭机站，还有横跨在头顶巨大的轨道交通。主恒星初升时的光芒是金色的，照耀在粒子城金色的建筑上，仿佛遥远的黄金时代。他急匆匆地穿行在公路上，身后跟着一辆同样慌张的地面单位，一边抱怨充电不足，一边发来内线商讨晚上再去油吧喝一杯。

而在四百万年后的塞伯坦，一切都不复从前，金色的粒子城只能存在于记忆与幻想，他与合金盾坐在同一条公路废墟上，来自那座过往之城的清浅香气弥散在空气中，替他们说了那些多余的话语。

他应该去一个有窗户的地方，在幽暗中听着清亮的歌声，与人分享一杯高纯，尽管他从未那样做过。

更何况他旧时的搭档没有离开，只是偏过头望着远方，他想他明白合金盾的所指，而他真的会那样做。

_他会来的。_


End file.
